


In Which Frank and Gerard Have Fluffy Honeymoon Sex After Their Wedding

by my_chemical_why



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Frerard, Honeymoon, M/M, Marriage, Wedding, frank iero - Freeform, gerard way - Freeform, my chemical romance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:21:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1734266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/my_chemical_why/pseuds/my_chemical_why
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*points at title*</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Which Frank and Gerard Have Fluffy Honeymoon Sex After Their Wedding

“Do you, Gerard, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?"

“I do.”

“Do you, Frank, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish, till death do you part?”

“I do.”

“By the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.” Gerard kissed Frank and dipped him, hoping his mother and Mikey wouldn’t forget to take these pictures like he had asked. The photographer would probably get them, but he wanted some candid family-taken ones. He spun Frank back up and laced their fingers together, smiling as he stared into Frank’s hazel eyes. The reception was going to be great--Gerard had prepared a speech and everything.

“May I have your attention, please?” Gerard tapped his fork gently against his glass like he had always seen in movies. “This probably isn’t traditional, but then again, neither are we. So, Frank, I have a few words I’d like to say.” He cleared his throat nervously, hoping that everyone else would find his jokes as funny as he did. “For years I’ve known that this day would come. It was only a matter of when. Now that it finally has, I couldn’t be happier. I promised back there that I would love you no matter what, forever. Through whatever fights or financial troubles we may have, in sickness, health, and more sickness,” he chuckled to himself, as did most of the crowd, “and I can’t think of anyone else I’d rather take care of during the horrible type of sickness that you’re so prone to. Sorry, Ma.” There was another round of laughter. “But the bottom line is, I love you, always have, always will.” Frank patted at his eyes and pulled Gerard in for a kiss.

“I don’t know how I can possibly beat that. I guess it would probably be suffice to say, there’s nobody I’d rather have around while I’m dripping snot and complaining about how cold it is. I love you to the moon and back, twice. Now give me another kiss, you dork.” Gerard giggled and leaned in. He couldn’t possibly be happier than he was right then.

Their honeymoon was to a small cabin in the middle of nowhere, with no people to disturb them. They had always liked it better that way. The awkward part came when Gerard opened a drawer to put away some of his clothes and found a bottle of lube, a box of condoms, and a note.

‘Have fun--but not too much fun! xoxo Lynz’ it read. Gerard groaned. Damn her for her stupid sex jokes. Gerard knew for a fact that both he and Frank were virgins and he was positively terrified. Besides, how did they decide who was the top? Was there some kind of game of chance to figure it out? Or were some people natural tops and others natural bottoms? What if they were both natural tops? Gerard willed himself to come down, but couldn’t stop the questions from running through his head.

“So, Lynz left us a little...gift.” He held up the note and the items to show Frank, who immediately turned a vibrant shade of red. Grinning, Gerard approached him and kissed him slowly, savoring every second.

“Gee...I’m nervous,” Frank all but whispered.

“What are you nervous about, baby? We’ll get through whatever it is together.”

“What if I’m not...what if I’m not good? What if it’s terrible and then you decided you don’t want to spend forever with me after all because I’m so bad at sex? What if--” Gerard pressed his lips firmly to Frank’s, checking the motion off of his internal bucket list.

“Frank, till death do us part, remember? I’m not going anywhere. And besides, you’re not the only virgin in the room. There’s nothing to worry about.” Gerard knew he was being hypocritical, but he didn’t care. He wanted Frank to be happy.

“Okay, Gee. Okay.” Some awkward shuffling ensued as they tried to figure out who would top without actually saying the words. Gerard ended up balancing over Frank, so he decided it was a sign that he should top. They both yanked off their pants and Gerard picked up the lube, unsure of what to do. From what he had heard, he had to prep Frank first. So he did just that. Sort of. He messily slipped a lubed finger into Frank, who groaned, whether in pain or pleasure Gerard couldn’t tell.

“Are you alright?” Frank nodded wordlessly as Gerard continued to stretch him out. When he thought Frank was probably ready, he pulled out his fingers, causing an awkward pop! to echo through the room. They both cringed. With trembling hands, Gerard rolled a condom on, applied some lube, and positioned himself between Frank’s legs. He pushed in slowly, watching Frank’s expression intensely. Frank’s face contorted slightly. In response, Gerard laced their fingers together and squeezed. So far everything was awkward and a bit painful, and Gerard was just confused. Frank still looked like he was in pain, which made Gerard sad because he never wanted to cause Frank any pain. He leaned forward and peppered tiny little kisses all over Frank’s nose and cheeks and lips. He didn’t stop until he was all the way in, and then he wasn’t quite sure what to do. He started to move slowly, ever watchful of Frank’s expression. Frank cringed and Gerard stopped, but resumed motion when Frank took a deep breath and gestured for him to continue. Gerard’s angle changed slightly and suddenly Frank inhaled sharply, moaning with pleasure. His fingers twisted in the bedsheets, his hair damp with sweat and splayed out around his head like some kind of gorgeous dark halo. A soft moan escaped Gerard’s lips as he moved faster.

“So gorgeous, you’re so gorgeous, Frankie…”

“Gee, shhh, you--you talk too much…”

“You’re just--oh god--Frankie you’re fucking--perfect.”

“Gerard...shut the fuck up please.” Gerard began to respond but instead let out a strangled moan as his body shook. With a loud shout and one final thrust, he came deep inside of Frank. Frank followed soon after, screaming Gerard’s name.

“Oh my god, Frank. Oh my god,” Gerard whispered.

“Yeah, Gee. I know.” Gerard wrapped an arm loosely around Frank’s waist and smiled sleepily. Frank grinned back, pressing a light kiss on Gerard’s lips. His fingers traced swirling patterns at the base of Gerard’s spine, coaxing a quiet giggle from the older man’s throat.

“I love you, Frank,” he said softly.

“I love you too, Gerard. Till death do us part.”

“Indeed, my dear. Till death do us part.” Gerard brushed his lips gently against Frank’s cheekbone as the younger man drifted into a peaceful sleep. Gerard watched his sleeping face for only a few minutes before falling asleep himself.


End file.
